Year 1, Hadrian Peverell and the Philosopher's Stone
by NEVER.after.ever.BLACK
Summary: White Magic, Black Magic; doesn't matter. Both are nefarious and against the law. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a practitioner of the former. The Boy-Who-Lived is the descendant of a family of practitioners of the latter. With the law close to tipping over into making it legal to siphon Pure-Bloods in order to equalize power, the Wizarding World isn't the same, nor is the Blood War.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and any companies she has sold rights to own Harry Potter; books, movies, plays, soundtracks, merchandise, ect... Original ideas, however, are my own.

AN: This is a plot bunny I came up with while plotting out a dark! Harry story. It will explore the idea of White Magic being just as nefarious as Black Magic, where Neutral Magic is the only legal magic. In this story, Tom Riddle is a practitioner of White Magic and pro-Muggleborn. Dumbledore is a practitioner of Neutral Magic and supports wizarding tradition and Pure-Blood preservation, while also supporting legitimate magical being equivalence under Ministry law. As the plot demands, this story's characters and world setting is not canon compliant. The Ministry of Magic is just as questionable as ever, nonetheless. I hope you like it, please review with your thoughts.

* * *

 **HADRIAN PEVERELL, ALL SET FOR HOGWARTS BUT NOT THE WIZARDING WORLD!**

Hadrian James Peverell, son of the late James William Peverell and Lilith Meredith Peverell nee Greengrass, the only known survivor of the Killing Curse, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was seen earlier today, by those fortunate enough to be in Diagon Alley from the afternoon hours of one o'clock to thirty-five minutes past the third hour, where he was buying his school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. He was escorted by Hogwarts's Gamekeeper, who first took him to Gringotts before shuffling him from shop to shop. He was notably dressed in over large, tattered Muggle clothing, seeming not to understand wizarding traditional dress, as is expected of an Heir-In-Waiting of one the oldest and most powerful Pure-Blood bloodlines.

Frankford and Abigail Greengrass, as was declared upon the ending of the Blood War, have custody of Mr. Peverell's two younger cousins, Daphne and Astoria. Frankford Greengrass wrote into our evening staff to clear the air about Hadrian's neglect to dress appropriately for his first outing in the Wizarding World, after having been sent to live in the Muggle World with his squib aunt, nearing ten years ago.

"My niece, Petunia, unfortunately is simplistic in mind, like any non-magical with mediocre talent in the Muggle World, who has left the Wizarding World and all its traditions behind. She married into the Muggle's middle class for love. - Once more, I question Hadrian's placement with the Dursley family. Hadrian is not at fault for his state of dress today. Petunia and her husband obviously are. - I intend to, again, petition for Hardian's custody!"

Those are but a few choice words of Mr. Greengrass. He insinuated that the Dursleys lack the funds and knowledge to raise an Heir-In-Waiting. He also insinuated that he believed the ruling of Mr. Peverell's custody all those years ago was not justly examined. Though Petunia Dursley was the only adult living descendant of Jerome and Pragratina Greengrass's line at the end of the Blood War, Frankford Greengrass has stated that he was certain all those years ago that he had a greater case of custody over Hadrian.

"I've taken in my granddaughters after the attack upon my father's estate left them orphaned of their father, my son, Howard and their mother Serephina. Hadrian would have fit in well over the years at my estate and would have understood by the time he is to attend Hogwarts that he is an Heir-In-Waiting, that there are standards of appearance at the very least he is to adhere to."

Mr. Greengrass wrote further of a heavy heart, picturing Hadrian and the girls playing and growing up together. Daphne, the older of the two cousins, will in fact begin Hogwarts with Hadrian this year.

"If the Chief Warlock had not ordered that Hadrian be allowed a childhood free of the pressures of being the Boy-Who-Lived, I would have demanded time with my great-nephew. Regrettably, I was never even able to establish contact with Hadrian, even through a letter."

The sadness of Mr. Greengrass's words is clear. We at the Daily Prophet will be following up with what appears to be the start of another custody battle. Mr. Greengrass is not the only one to be outraged at Hadrian Peverell's appearance in Diagon Alley. Lord Malfoy has written a similar letter to Mr. Greengrass's letter, on the behalf of DMLE Agent Black, who is Hadrian's godfather. Black is yet again "out of country" and could not be aware or write in himself. Lord Malfoy stated his own intention to petition for Mr. Peverell's custody.

We wish to write that outside of a shabby Muggle appearance and the apparent lightning bolt scar on the Heir-In-Waiting's forehead, Mr. Peverell appeared to be in over all good health and of a light, happy mood. As today is July 31st, we wish him well on his eleventh birthday and hope he'll find his way back home to us here in the Wizarding World after so long spent in the Muggle World, that perhaps a change of custody will bring him the knowledge and understanding of our world that he seemed to lack today here in Diagon Alley, deep blue eyes as intelligent as his mother's wide with wonder at a simple color changing charm.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

* * *

Hadrian scowled at Platform 9, turned his head and scowled at Platform 10. Hagrid had said nothing about how to reach Platform 9 3/4 from the Muggle World. He'd already been in the train station for a good twenty minutes and had had no luck of finding out which bricks to tap to open up the platform for the Hogwarts Express.

"... Muggles."

Hadrian's head whipped around to see a family of red heads making their way up the cement between Platform 9 and Platform 10. He pushed his cart in their direction, but stopped at seeing their disheveled appearance.

 _"You've already embarrassed us! Your witchy friends are not pleased with your upkeep, Boy! You're going to the mall with your aunt whether you like it or not!"_

This was how Hadrian had ended up with a brand new Muggle wardrobe, as well as new Muggle reading books, a computer and computer games, and several other new things that Hadrian had never thought he'd own.

Hadrian was even moved out of the cupboard under the stairs, where he had lived at the Dursleys's house for the last ten years. Surprising for him, instead of being given the smallest bedroom, which belonged to his cousin, Dudley, and had been the boy's old playroom, he'd been moved into the guest bedroom, next to the master bedroom and directly across from the upstairs bathroom. They even had the walls painted a deep navy and an artist painter paint the emblem of the Kung Fu Kwoon he'd been attending since he was six - in order to 'tire him out' - on the far wall, which was now above his brand new bed, as he'd gone to the mall _again_ with his aunt to pick out all new furniture for his freshly painted room.

 _"There! Now, you look like you're going to be somebody! Why you've never looked after your appearance is a mystery to me, Boy. Admittedly, you've all the makings to be quite handsome. I'm betting the girls at that school of yours will be chasing after you soon."_

Hadrian had been wide eyed in the mirror over the skin in the upstairs bathroom with his uncle, Vernon Dursley, standing in the open door frame. His aunt had been behind him, having just tied his hair back with a hair band just above the nape of his neck.

Hadrian had been hustled upstairs that day after a package had arrived from the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The week before, after a letter had arrived from the Headmaster, strange events had happened as well, like all his new belongings and his new room. This time, however, he wasn't entirely happy with the outcome. He was forced to take some potion, which caused his black as night hair to grow to about shoulder length. It had only brushed down straight against his shoulders for a mere second, before his aunt had plucked it up and pulled it back in what she had called a 'hair band', which looked more like a cord of black leather. Outside of his hair and getting new things, the Dursleys behavior was seriously starting to scare him. His uncle had never paid him a complement before in his entire life and his aunt had never cooed over him the same way she cooed over Dudley either.

 _"That book is to be read ... Hadrian, before you start term at Hogwarts."_

Uncle Vernon had followed Hadrian back to his room after Aunt Petunia's excited fussing over his new appearance. He'd only just stepped into his room, when Uncle Vernon had directed his attention to the fairly thick book upon his bed, which had apparently been the larger parcel of the Heamaster's package.

Hadrian had been overwhelmed for the last three weeks, getting used to his new things, his new hair, the Dursleys being so nice to him that he had no true chores, and all the reading that he was supposed to do as to learn about the Wizarding World. The book from Headmaster Dumbledore was all about the Pure-Blood Bloodlines and the common customs of the families. Tucked on the title page had been quite the long letter from the Headmaster informing him that he was Heir-In-Waiting of the Unyielding and Most Ancient House of Peverell. The letter had urged him to read as much about the Wizarding World prior to the start of Hogwarts term as he could.

"Well, I suppose I really shouldn't." Hadrian said with a sigh.

Uncle Vernon had work this morning and Dudley had no sooner gotten up for his first day at secondary school, before assaulting Aunt Petunia about not wanting to ride the bus to Smeltings Academy. Hadrian had gone with Uncle Vernon and Dudley had gone with Aunt Petunia out of Number 4's driveway. Luckily, as Hagrid hadn't said anything, Aunt Petunia had warned Hadrian that their was a barrier to get to Platform 9 3/4, but she had never gone through it, as she'd arrived by Floo Powder to wish his mother of at the start of term. His guess that he'd have to figure out which bricks to tap, Aunt Petunia had said was as good as her own.

All the way to London, Uncle Vernon had talked about escorting him through the barrier, or he at least professed that he wanted to, but was unfortunately going to be late for work if he did and his company had a big merger coming up that he was to be the one to make the final decision on, so he couldn't get the morning off. He nearly was going to be late just dropping Hadrian off at King's Cross.

" _Really_ shouldn't." Hadrian said at catching sight of the youngest red head boy. There was a smudge of dirt down his nose and his mother didn't seem to care. He thought back to the Daily Prophet articles mailed to him by the Child Protective Placement Department at the Ministry of Magic and the letter they'd written him, only three days prior, stating that though others had petitioned for his custody - which he had no clue about until their letter and the newspaper articles explaining that there were people wanting award of custody of him in challenge against his aunt and uncle's already _predetermined_ custody of him - the ruling of the courts was that he'd remain with his aunt and uncle, agents of the CPPD having observed him and his family's last week of interactions and the agents being satisfied that the stipends (no amount stated) were enough to adjust his state of living with the Dursleys to an acceptable level.

Hadrian had wondered at the letter, if they knew that he used to live in the cupboard under the stairs and nearly do every chore in the house. His new arrangements with the Dursleys, however, he was just as satisfied with as the CPPD agents apparently, as the possibility of going and living with someone else actually terrified him a bit. He knew about being the Boy-Who-Lived and wondered just how many people wanted to tap into his fame and if these people had been supporters of the White Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who to the Wizarding World, who had nearly annihilated the entire Peverell bloodline with his Death Eater attack on the Peverell's family estate, leaving only Hadrian and his father, James, and mother, Lilith, alive and well, as his parents had gone into deep hiding, apparently working for something Hagrid had called the Order, and his grandfather alive, but mentally insane, after the attack. His Lord, William Peverell had died in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's in December of 1981, succumbing to his mental state, leaving Hadrian without any 'close' relatives on his father's side and the Heir-In-Waiting of the Peverell bloodline without anyone to educate him of his family.

Hardrian, had wisely, or so he thought wisely, had decided that the Dursleys, over the course of the last month, weren't actually that bad. He was perfectly aware that Uncle Vernon was motivated by money and that the stipends had everything to do with the Dursleys being nice to him, but he didn't care. His life since Hagrid dragged him off that rock in the middle of a wind storm, the ocean nearly swallowing the small shack they were held up in, had become ... well ... amazing.

Hadrian had nothing to complain about at Number 4, Privet Drive. In fact, in the letter from Headmaster Dumbledore, he had learned that Aunt Petunia was his closest living relative on his mother's side, the war claiming his grandparents and several of his Greengrass cousins, even his blood uncle, Marcus, who would have been able to provide a satisfying home over Aunt Petunia. He had a living great uncle, a great aunt by marriage, and two cousins already living with them, one his age, who were the next closest in claim of his custody, after Aunt Petunia, and a godfather, Heir Black, Sirius Black who had the next custody claim after his great uncle, but they weren't awarded his custody, while Aunt Petunia had been, even with Aunt Petunia being a squib and living in the Muggle World, as many in the courts and the CPPD wished for him to grow up well, without the Boy-Who-Lived being the only person he grows into, the fame considered a lot for a child to handle. Truly, Hadrian was actually kind of grateful, as he wasn't exactly a fan of finding out that him killing You-Know-Who as a baby made people think that he had some kind of super power, when, according to Hagrid, his incidents of accidental magic were all perfectly normal.

Hadrian grinned. "Yes," he spoke softly, but victoriously, trying not to attract the red head family's attention. The mother had just urged one of her boys to go through the 9 3/4 barrier, which appeared to be between him and the family, a singular archway of distance. The boy had ran straight for the pillar and disappeared.

When the family had gone all the way through, Hadrian calmed his black and grey eagle owl, Deraliza, and walked calmly around the archway. At a slight run, like the family, he rushed for the pillar. From being on a concrete platform between Platform 9 and Platform 10, he was on a concrete platform with fireplaces lining where a train had been parked at Platform 9 and the Hogwarts Express, gleaming red engine and passenger cars, where the empty tracks of Platform 10 had been.

Hadrian pushed his way through the loud crowd of students, well wishers, pets, and luggage. He loaded his trunk and Deraliza onto the second passenger car, as the first was designated for 'Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl'. He was about to make his way down the cabin, before deciding to lodge a complaint. He turned to the door of the first cabin and knocked.

"Yes," one of the red head family's children, the eldest in fact, answered the door.

"My name is Hadrian Peverell, and I would like to lodge a complaint." Hadrian said with a straight, serious face.

The red head blinked. "Er - come in."

Hadrian carried Deraliza and tugged his trunk through the doorway. All the students in the cabin turned to look at him. He knew the scar on his forehead made it to where it was obvious who he was, he'd already experienced the staring on the platform and back in Diagon Alley.

Hadrian looked to the red head, noticing the Prefect badge on his robes. "Prefect, when I was given my acceptance letter to Hogwarts and escorted to get my school supplies, the Gamekeeper," he decided to leave himself off of being on first name basis with Hagrid as well, having heard the mother of the prefect's family call the boy before him Percy, but remembering his summer reading on the ancient bloodlines customs and expectations, particularly his observed social circles, before addressing the boy, "he was forgetful in telling me how to gain access to Platform 9 3/4 from the Muggle World. Luckily, I was able to observe a family crossing the barrier, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here before you. I would have hated to miss the train."

"That is a fair complaint." A boy who appeared to be the Head Boy, according to his badge, said. He stood up and crossed over to Hadrian and ushered Percy out of the way. "It will take a minute. It's just minor paperwork. Have a seat at this table. I'll get the correct form."

Hadrian left his trunk by the door and placed Deraliza on top of it, making sure her cage was sturdy. He sat down at the table the Head Boy indicated. The boy sat down with a form a moment later.

"Head Boy Gibbins," the brown haired boy said, offering him his hand.

"Hardian Peverell." Hadrian nodded in acknowledgement of the introduction, but didn't take the boy's hand.

The boy took his hand back. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Peverell." He didn't miss a beat, but kind of smiled and looked Hadrian over, obviously taking in his _expensive_ Muggle attire. He cleared his throat. "So, the form is simple: date and time, incident, parties involved, the complaint, signature by the person making the complaint, and a signature by the officiator of the complaint, which would be me."

Hadrian was ushered down the third car corridor by Prefect Weasley, or in other words, Percy, as it turned out. The Head Boy had said that the red head would find him seating in one of the open cabins, rather than the compartments, as the seats were far more comfortable and offered greater socialization. In the fifth cabin, where there were no compartments, a blonde boy called out to them.

"Weasley!"

A loathing frown appeared on the prefect's face. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"There's a seat open here. Stop lugging Peverell about, most likely to go sit with your brothers, you ingrate. My father said you made Prefect. I just could hardly believe it, you know, you being a Weasley and all." The blonde boy smirked and stood up, his standing height close, if not dead on to Hadrian's own. "Draco Malfoy, Heir-In-Waiting. First Year." He inclined his head to Hadrian.

"Hadrian Peverell, Heir-In-Waiting. First Year." Hadrian looked past the boy to the open seat. The leather benches would only allow for two adults to sit at either side of the table. However, with him and the others, who also appeared to be first years, being small enough there was an open space between Draco and another well dressed boy in pure wizard attire, the benches easily seating three first years a piece. "I gladly accept your invitation to sit with you and your companions. Prefect, this cabin is suiting." He was kind of impressed with himself. He had practiced at the Dursley's house speaking more direct in meaning and with authority. "Please place my trunk and owl in the overhead compartment."

Hadrian moved past Draco and took the open seat on the leather bench, which sat him across from a dark skinned boy and two well build dark haired boys. The second of the well built boys, with hair that was nearly black, was directly across the table from him. The black boy on his right and the brown haired boy to his left. To Hadrian's own left was a brown haired boy with a lithe form that was closer to Hadrian's own and noticeably close to Draco's form as well. The black boy appeared wire-like in build, Hadrian observed now that he was closer with the boy directly across from the brown haired boy at his left. He would definitely be the tallest of all six of them at standing height. Draco retook his seat next to Hadrian, across from the well built boy with more of brown hair than black, on the aisle.

"Introductions, Hadrian Peverell, Heir-In-Waiting," Draco said and looked to their companions for acknowledgement. Once, he had it, he gestured to the brown haired boy on the other side of Hadrian. The boy's blue eyes met Hadrian's dark blue eyes. "Astride Lestrange, Heir-In-Waiting." Draco motioned to the brown haired boy across from himself. "Gregory Goyle, second son of His Lord, Gerald Goyle." Hadrian met Gregory's eyes, brown eyes staring neutrally back at him. He met another set of neutral brown eyes, upon Draco directing his attention to the boy with near black hair directly across form him. "Vincent Crabbe, Heir-In-Waiting." Draco gestured last to the black boy, his brown eyes far more curious than Gregory's or Vincent's were. "Blaise Zabini, Heir-In-Waiting."

It was almost surreal to Hadrian. After the introductions were made, conversation over took his companions. As he thought might be so, all five of them were first years. The topic of Quidditch followed. Hadrian had hardly anything to say about Quidditch, as he'd only read a mention of the wizarding sport, but was soon educated about which teams each of the five supported.

"Being a Peverell, you'll be supporting your home team the Caerphilly Catapults, I take it?" Astride Lestrange, a.k.a. Ash, grinned at Hadrian.

"Naturally," Hadrian agreed.

Trying not to seem obviously ignorant of a lot of the conversation. Hadrian stayed quiet for the most part. When an elderly lady came by with a cart of candies and butterbeers, he bought a butterbeer, a couple chocolate frogs, and a licorice wand.

"So, how is the Muggle world?" Vince asked curiously, after Hadrian had caught his second chocolate frog and downed it.

"Not bad." Hadrian shrugged. "I've little to compare it to our world, as I've only just returned. The teachers at my primary school were nice. The other kids ..." Hadrian paused. _Lie,_ he decided. The kids were menaces, especially with Dudley's special brand of encouragement: his fist. He considered his life at the Dursley's prior to the stipends. _Lie, definitely lie!_ He took a sip of butterbeer to cover his pause. "... they weren't anything special, especially academically. I kept to my self mostly, not wanting to catch their stupid. Living with my whale of a cousin was bad enough. His eleventh birthday was only weeks before my own and he had difficulty adding two to thirty seven."

Draco was the first to grin and then laugh. Vince, Greg, Ash, and Blaise, as they all liked to be called, laughed as well.

"My aunt is a simple housewife to my uncle," Hadrian continued. "She's kind enough. Likes to keep the house and cook for us. My uncle is good conversation. He's the CEO of a Muggle machine company. It's expensive where we live, what with an acre of a backyard and a four bedroom house in one of Surrey's more well known cul-de-sacs, even for a CEO like my uncle. This summer was unfortunate circumstances," he said resolutely. "I was lent a set of my cousins clothes he'd grown out of when I out grew my own early this summer. He is much larger than I am and wrecks his things far worse than I do. My aunt was waiting to take me out for our yearly school clothes shopping trip, while taking Dudley out for uniform shopping for Smeltings Academy. It was two weeks away and I wasn't even able to open my birthday presents right there on my birthday when Hogwarts's Gamekeeper showed up to take me school supplies shopping for Hogwarts. He was really push about keeping the time."

"My father says the man is an oaf," Blaise said sympathetically.

"That does sound rather unfortunate," Greg commented. "Not to be nosy or anything, but my father says your aunt and uncle are now receiving stipends to help with your care. You look well compared to the last picture in the Daily Prophet." He looked to him curiously, with what might have even been concern.

"The stipends are really good. My aunt and uncle even let me redo my room; fresh paint, all new furniture. My aunt took me to the most expensive shops in the mall to replace my wardrobe and have my hair styled." Hadrian actually felt a strong warmth of affection to his aunt, who had actually cried that morning, and he was certain that it was for real, upon saying good bye to him. "My uncle is much happier. He'd been trying to save up for Dudley's first year at Smeltings and was a bit worried about my school supplies for Hogwarts. We didn't know I had an account accessible to me, until the Gamekeeper showed up saying he was to take me to get my supplies, as my aunt and uncle were non-magicals and wouldn't be able to get me access to Diagon Alley. I was really put out that they couldn't come."

"I can't believe you had to put up with him." Ash shook his head. "My mother would have taken you if she'd known. She's your godfather's cousin. She said so herself, when she saw the picture of you having to trail after the Half-Giant."

"My father said the same," Draco cut in. "He is married to one of your godfather's cousins as well. In fact, Ash's mother and my mother are sisters."

"That's good to know." Hadrian meant it.

"Back to the Muggles," Blaise said with real interest. "Are any of them jealous of your magic, like they want it for themselves?"

Hadrian shook his head. "As according to the law, only my family knows I've magic. Aunt Petunia said that she always wished to have magic when she was younger, even thought about what You-Know-Who was trying to do, like it was a good thing, being able to siphon Pure-bloods to equalize the magic and grant it to non-magicals, but after all the war and how many loses she faced in her family, she decided it wasn't worth it. Pure-bloods were dying because of the siphons and not just the ones fighting. She resolved to stay in the Muggle World, where she felt normal, instead of strange because she was part of a magic family, but didn't have magic herself. Dudley and Uncle Vernon don't mind I'm magic, as far as I've known."

"It sucks that you couldn't live in our world growing up," Greg said. "We've all known each other for years," he gestured to Vince, Blaise, Ash, and Draco. "I'm glad your Muggles now have the money to take care of you. I suppose you haven't met the worst sort of Muggles. Your family sounds well. My father fought in the war and met some Muggles that he calls 'sycophantic', said they'd steal your magic in a heart beat with You-Know-Who backing them and giving them White Magic chants he powers to over take you and rip your magic right out of you."

"While the kids truly aren't much, real lazy and all, most too spoiled to do one line of homework, the adults I've met have been nice for the most part." Hadrain frowned. "I don't know of any of the people I've know knowing about magic, though. I couldn't say that they wouldn't try to steal magic if they knew how. Most are just focused on their homes and family, saving up money for a new house, a better back patio, or sending their stupid kids to a public school for secondary, if not for primary school."

"Is it boring?" Draco asked. "What do Muggles _do_?"

Hadrian grinned. He knew of a lot of non-boring, fun things to do now. The first thing he told them about were his kung fu lessons, which had Ash's interest, as his uncle was an Auror. He tried his best to describe the Muggle fighting style and tell them of his Si Fu, who he had a lot of respect for. Kung fu truly was the highlight of his childhood. He had it before the stipends. He was really good for his age, as he was told by Uncle Vernon if he didn't tire himself out in his lessons, translating to Hadrian 'to put in his best effort', and go to bed right at night, the lessons would stop, as they weren't helping anyone in the house get any more rest with his near constant flipping and flopping and knocking his head on the stairs or hitting his feet against the walls of his cupboard.

"I wonder if you couldn't get my uncle on the ground?" Ash said, looking Hadrian over calculatingly. "He'd kick your arse if he had his wand, of course. But without it ..."

Hadrian shrugged. He went on to tell them about the computer games he played and the kind of books Muggles have. He told Draco that they had just regular chess where the piece don't move and that the same board was use for checkers, which he then described.

Their conversation trailed off, when it came time to put on there Hogwarts robes. By the time each of them were dressed, the train was slowing down, pulling into a set of tracks at Hogsmeade Station.

"First years!"

Hadrian groaned.

"Him!" Draco looked like he'd been forced to eat a slug.

With his five new friends, Hadrian got in line behind a blonde haired girl to follow Hagrid down a muddy path away from what looked to be horseless carriages that the older students were all lining up for.

The Gamekeeper held a light aloft, but its beams didn't reach Hadrian or any other students behind him well. Trying not to trip or get freaked out by the forest, Hadrian shuffled along between Draco and Ash, with Vince, Greg, and Blaise ahead of them. When they rounded a bend back into the moon light, Hadrian's breath hitched at the sight of Hogwarts Castle up against a star filled sky backdrop. The ripple-less lake that stretched before the grouping of first years reflected the towers, turrets, and lit archway windows perfectly.

"We'll take this boat." Blaise said, climbing into one of the small boats along the lake's shore with Greg and Ash. "You guys get that one."

Hadrian climbed into the boat first with Vince and Draco following him.

"FOWARD!" Hagrid said when everyone was in a boat. With that command, every boat against the shore broke free and propelled itself in the direction of the castle.


	3. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

* * *

Hadrian looked up in awe, as he followed Ash into the castle's entry way. His legs were a bit achy and his breath was as hard as his friends, but not as hard as the scrawny Weasley boy with dirt on his nose, _still,_ or the chubby blonde boy leaning heavily on said red haired boy, both ambling ahead of them. The stairs leading up from the mooring were steep and numerous. Hadrian was glad to be up the main stairs to Hogwarts Castle, which were far fewer in number than the ones leading up from the mooring, which brought them inside the castle from the grass courtyard they had exited onto, after winding their way up the 'never ending' rock enclosed stairs from the mooring. He was glad to be back on level terrain, crossing the flagstones floors of what appeared to be the Hogwarts Castle's main entrance hall.

The castle was absolutely immaculate, formed of highly impressive architecture. The high, vaulted ceiling of the entrance hall extended to the point the dark shadows of decreased lighting hid the ribs holding the stone over their heads, with only the foretelling of the ribs at the corners of the hall at what had to be five stories up, where they branched off in exponential height. Torches were the main lighting and many portraits, their subjects moving about and jostling to get lower and take in the new batch of first years, adorned the ancient stone.

"This way, please," Professor Snape said, a severe, dark haired wizard who the first years had been handed off to at the doors of the castle by Hagrid.

The first years shuffled and bumped, as they gathered into an anterior room off of the entrance hall. Hadrian was nearly bubbling over with excitement. He had stolen a peak into the noisy Great Hall, before turning for the antechamber. The upperclassmen had reached the castle before them and were already seated along four long tables, facing an equal richly carved and stained table for the staff.

"Welcome!" Professor Snape's low, dark toned voice called Hadrian's attention to where he stood at the front of the room. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy is honored to have each and every one of you here today, to soon be housed within our corridors, where you are to begin your lives, truly, as young witches and wizards."

"As is told to every first year entering our school, while you are here you will not only be each other's classmates, but each other's family."

"There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Know that those in your house, year levels aside, are more so encouraged to bond together as family, while you are here. Do not underestimate the power of being many miles away from your homes. Turn to yourselves, turn to your professors. We wish you at home here."

"However, whatever your house may end up being and whatever way you chose to transition into our school, know that there are rules and you might not only cost yourself a detention for rule breaking, but your house, house points, which are given and taken over the course of the year. The house with the most point at the end of the year wins the House Cup. It is fruitful and healthy competition, as are the house quidditch teams, the winning team at the end of the year earning for itself the House Quidditch Cup. We encourage all of you to have house pride along with school pride! Again, welcome!"

"Now, please follow after me." Professor Snape opened the antechamber door and reentered the Entrance Hall. "Your House Sorting is about to begin."

Hadrian hadn't seen the candles hanging over all the students in the Great Hall, until he entered the hall itself. They hung at least twenty feet up, illuminated against what appeared to be the night sky. Having read several pages in Hogwarts, A History, he knew that it wasn't actually the night sky above his head, but magic charmed by Rowena Ravenclaw to illusion the sky hovering above the hall, hiding the rib joints suspending the true ceiling.

Hadrain stayed in line. He and his fellow first years made their way up the center aisle of the hall. When they nearly reached the staff table, they lined up with their backs to the staff along the front of the table, facing their fellow students.

Hadrian's interests were peaked by the banners hung on the back wall, one banner in line with each of the four tables. The banner to the far left was a deep red and brilliant gold with a lion mid-roar on its crest, Gryffindor. The one for the table center left was a night black and bright yellow with a honey badger on its crest, Hufflepuff. The one center right was a burnt bronze and true blue with an eagle opened winged on its crest, Ravenclaw. The one for the table at the far right was for House Slytherin, the house Hadrian hoped to get into, the House his father and mother had been in. Its banner was a visible silky silver and vivid green with a black python on its crest.

Distracted by the banners, Hadrian barely heard what Professor Snape said and only caught the tail end of his instruction. The ancient wizard's hat on the stool before them was going to be placed on their heads in alphabetical order and sort him and year-mates into one of the four great houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The brim of the hat opened at the end of Professor Snape's speech and began to sing:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The entire hall clapped. Hadrian grinned, 'those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.' He liked it. After this summer, where stipends got him a new bedroom, all new furniture, a variety of new possessions, a brand new, highly expensive wardrobe most notable after a top of the line _computer!_ , combined with the Dursleys nearly treating him better than they treated Dudley, he was certain that as Uncle Vernon used to say: "Money talks!"

Any means to achieve his ends, Hadrian could definitely do that. The 1890's, small mansion of the era, Number Four, Privet Drive, had become a place he no longer hated because of payments of money to his aunt and uncle, and as he found out, with the better that he acted (even if he still didn't like the Dursleys much) he had gotten showered in attention and praise. The Dursleys's home had suddenly become his too and he definitely liked it.

"Abbott, Hannah," was the first named call by Professor Snape.

A blonde girl with braided pigtails stepped forward. When she sat down on the stool, Professor Snape lowered the Sorting Hat down onto her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat declared.

The blonde girl nervously stepped off the stool, upon Professor Snape raising the Sorting Hat off her head. She shuffled over to the Hufflepuff's table, who was clapping harder than any other table in the Great Hall. Her cheeks were still a deep red, as she took an open seat among her house.

"Bones, Susan."

Hadrian watched the Sorting with interest. The red haired girl who stepped up to be sorted next was placed in "Hufflepuff!" with Hannah Abbott.

Boot, Terry: "Ravenclaw!"

Brocklehurst, Mandy: "Ravenclaw!"

Brown, Lavender: "Gryffindor!"

Bulstrode, Millicent: "Slytherin!"

Corner, Michael: "Gryffindor!"

Cornfoot, Stephen: "Ravenclaw!"

Crabbe, Vincent: "Slytherin!"

Davis, Tracey: "Slytherin!"

Entwhistle, Kevin: "Ravenclaw!"

Finch-Fletchley, Justin: "Gryffindor!"

Finnigan, Seamus: "Gryffindor!"

Goldstein, Anthony: "Gryffindor!"

Goyle, Gregory: "Slytherin!"

Granger, Hermione: "Gryffindor!"

Greengrass, Daphne: "Slytherin!"

Hopkins, Wayne: "Hufflepuff!"

Jones, Megan: "Gryffindor!"

Lestrange, Astride: "Slytherin!"

Li, Sue: "Ravenclaw!"

Longbottom, Neville: "Hufflepuff!"

MacDougal, Morag: "Ravenclaw!"

Macmillan, Ernie: "Hufflepuff!"

Malfoy, Draco: "Slytherin!"

Malone, Roger: "Gryffindor!"

Moon, Lily: "Hufflepuff!"

Nott, Theodra: "Slytherin!"

Parkinson, Pansy: "Slytherin!"

Patil, Padma: "Gryffindor!"

Patil, Parvati: "Gryffindor!"

Perks, Sally-Anne: "Hufflepuff!"

"Peverell, Hadrian." Snape looked directly to Hadrian.

The hall went quiet only for whispers to start up, upon Hadrian stepping forward. He did his best to ignore the looks and hushed conversations and sat down upon the stool that all his peers had sat on, the Sorting Hat lowering over his head.

Hadrian sat as still as possible, the brim of the hat falling over his eyes. Silently, he hoped that it would put him in Slytherin. So far Vince, Greg, Ash, and Draco had been placed in Slytherin, strengthening his desire to be in the House of the Snake. Not to mention, his cousin, Daphne - a truly pretty girl with black curly hair and soft brown eyes - had been placed in Slytherin as well.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat yelled a full minute after being placed upon Hadrian's head.

Hadrian jumped off the stool with Professor Snape taking the Sorting Hat off his head. He was relieved and grateful that the Sorting Hat put him in the right house. As the amount of time it sat on his head was fairly shorter than some of his year-mates he didn't concern himself with whether it considered putting him in a different house. He was in Slytherin, just like his parents and his new friends. He was happy.

Draco was drumming his hands together loudly with Vince, Greg, and Ash, as Hadrian made his way over to the farthest table to the right. Blaise cheered from where he still stood in line to be sorted and Hadrian grinned at him.

The entire Slytherin table was clapping and was a buzz with excited greetings, as Hadrian took an open seat between Vince and Draco, Ash and Greg across from them.

"Rivers, Oliver," called the Slytherins and the rest of the Great Hall's attention back to the Sorting. Hadrian looked towards the staff table to see a red, messy haired boy step forward.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat shouted the near instant it was on Oliver Rivers's head. The red haired boy rushed off to the Hufflepuff table to polite clapping of the other tables and excited clapping from the Hufflepuffs.

Roper, Sophie: "Ravenclaw!"

Runcorn, Annabell: "Ravenclaw!"

Smith, Sally: "Hufflepuff!"

Thomas, Dean: "Gryffindor!"

Turpin, Lisa: "Hufflepuff!"

Weasley, Ronald: "Hufflepuff!"

Zabini, Blaise: "Slytherin!"

With Blaise sitting down at the Slytherin table, between Greg and Daphne, the Sorting was over. Professor Snape cleared the stool and Sorting Hat from the Great Hall, through a door at the back of the hall, behind the staff table. When he took the only open seat at the staff table, Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his seat at the center of the dark oak table.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Headmaster Dumbledore said jovially and motioned for all the students to calm down and give him silence. "I know that the start of term is always a celebration of reunion with old friends, along with the formation of new friends for those branching out and extending friendship to those who've you've yet to meet or know well in your life."

"Please," Headmaster Dumbledore motioned in welcome and suddenly the golden and silver trays and pitchers spread across every table were filled with sweet juices and a harvest of vegetables and meats suiting to a variety of taste buds, "enjoy with me food and drink from Hogwarts's table and reminisce of the past years and our summer months now gone."

With his final words, Headmaster Dumbledore poured a deep red wine into his goblet and raised it. He drank a full drink and returned the goblet to its place on his table as he settled himself back into his seat.

Every student at the Slytherin table didn't touch the food but handed around the pitchers.

"We drink to the Headmaster," a tall, dark skinned boy with a prefect badge said, sitting right next to Hadrian and the other first years. "Fill your goblets and follow."

Hadrian picked a yellow juice that smelled of citrus and mint and poured himself a sizable portion into his gold goblet. Following the older students, he picked up his goblet and stood, turning to the Headmaster. He noticed that only a smattering of students had done the same at the other house tables. With his house, in unison the best he could, he raised his goblet to the Headmaster and then drank.

Headmaster Dumbledore acknowledged the rest of the students in the hall who had toasted him, before looking fondly upon the Slytherin table and nodding in acknowledgement of their united toast.

Upon sitting back down, Hadrian waited until the older year students started putting food on their plates before he put any on his own plate of gold.

"Glad to have you in Slytherin, Ms. Davis," the dark skinned prefect said and smiled at the blonde haired girl beside Daphne. "My name is Samuel Petezide. If you need any help, I'm the prefect appointed to looking over your year." He nodded to Hadrian, but didn't single him out. "I hope all of you help Ms. Davis adjust to life in Slytherin."

"Thank you," Ms. Davis said, going a bit red.

"Your mother was a Ravenclaw?" Blaise asked.

The girl nodded.

"My mother worked with her on her seventh year thesis project." Blaise looked the girl over. "The Department of Accidental Magic still uses the detection spell they developed together."

"Can you believe that Reseson, the Head of the Department," Draco added for Hadrian and shot a glace at Ms. Davis, "is trying to get the Wizengamot to declare it prejudicial to Muggleborns?"

Vince groaned. "Please don't start, Draco. My dad has about had a conniption fit over it already."

"I believe the law is reasonable," Hadrian decided to add his two cents despite Vince's protests. "White Magic has nearly killed all of my closest relatives and cost me my parents and grandparents. The less the Muggles know about us, the better off we are. I live among my aunt and Muggle uncle and cousin, obviously the law makes it to where I would be under charms 'bias', but I am not even close to complaining. There are people all over my neighborhood that are plenty nosy. I wouldn't want them to catch me preforming a spell, while they figure out some way of knowing I did it and have the unfortunate experience of one or more of them aware of the old chants."

"My mother and I live among Muggles with my father as well," Ms. Davis said a bit nervously. "My mother is always strict about not using magic at home."

"As any reasonable witch should be, living among Muggles," Ms. Bulstrode said politely. "Millicent Bulstrode, daughter of His Liege, Caspus Bulstrode. We will be sharing a dorm. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You as well," Ms. Davis said, her grey blue eyes lighting up and a bit of her nerves subsiding.

"Daphne Greengrass, daughter of the late, Her Honorable, Seraphina Greengrass," Daphne said, with a dull smile and sadness in her voice, "granddaughter of His Liege, Frankford Greengrass."

"Cousin, of Hadrian Peverell, Heir-In-Waiting," Hadrian added for her, pinning her with his eyes. Her smile brightened a bit at his acknowledgement. "I was hoping you and I would be in the same house or at least share plenty of classes."

"I hoped the same," Daphne said. "You look well."

"As do you," Hadrian said.

"Pansy Parkinson, heiress of His Lord, Richmond Parkinson," Ms. Parkinson said, "seeing as we are making formal introduction." She looked to Ms. Davis. "As Millie said, I will be in your dorm."

"Theodra Nott, first daughter, third child of His Lord, Abjunct , Benjamin Nott," Ms. Nott smiled to Ms. Davis, "your future dorm mate as well."

Vince, Greg, Ash, Draco, and Blaise followed in making introductions and welcoming Ms. Davis to study with them if she were to struggle in the classes.

"As Heirs-In-Waiting," Draco indicated to himself, Hadrian, Vince, Ash, and Blaise, "it is only respectable."

The meal continued with more talk of their families and anticipation for their class. Hadrian hardly noticed the time go by, loving how much he fit in well with his year mates. He decided to write another thank you letter to Headmaster Dumbledore for the additional reading material on the Pure-Blood bloodlines and customs.

As plates became filled with desserts, which had replaced the near empty trays of the main meal all along the table, Hadrian noticed a ghost with blood down his front pass over them with interest. _The Bloody Baron,_ he acknowledge mentally. The ghost was silent and gave no greeting to them, but passed through the Great Hall wall, out of sight. _As broody as they say._

"Ahem ..." Headmaster Dumbledore stood, not long after Hadrian had cleared his plate of his dessert. "As is our yearly custom, there are announcements to be made prior to wishing you all off to bed. First, this year, the Third Floor Eastern Corridor is out of bounds, upon pain of death as it is. Please do not enter the corridor for any reason at all."

"Second, a reminder to our older students and a warning to our first years, the Forbidden Forest, is, exactly that: forbidden!" Headmaster Dumbledore said a bit louder and looked to a set of students at the Gryffindor Table.

Directing his attention back to the whole hall, Headmaster Dumbledore continued his speech. "Third, I have the unfortunate business of informing you that the new Zonko's product, the Double-Fanged Frisbee, is just as banned from the corridors and your classes as the standard Fanged Frisbee ever was. For a complete list of banned items, please see our caretaker, Mr. Filch."

"On to the last," Headmaster Dumbledore grinned, "Quidditch tryouts will be posted by each house's Quidditch Captain and should be within the next two weeks, as the pitch is booked. Fair game, lads and ladies! May you triumph and may you triumph in loss, the Quidditch House Cup is once more up for grabs!"

There was excessive cheering from all houses.

"As is the House Cup!"

There was more cheering.

When the Great Hall finally calmed down, Headmaster Dumbledore took out his wand and cast a spell. Gold words appeared in the air and hovered above the staff table.

"And now, one last tradition; the Hogwarts Song:"

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot!"_

Hadrian did his best to follow along and keep up with the tune. Him and the rest of the students finished to hear a set of voices still singing the song in a slow, funeral march style. Everyone clapped, when the voices shouted the last word 'rot!' like they meant it.

"Now," Headmaster Dumbledore said, "myself and the staff bid you all a good night. The staff will be seeing you in your classes tomorrow morning, bright and early after breakfast! I will simply be seeing you at breakfast, if you get up early enough. Dream well," was his final dismissal.

"Follow me," Prefect Petezide said, as everyone at the Slytherin Table stood to leave the hall.

Hadrian got in line behind Vince, as he and his year mates followed Prefect Petezide out of the hall and up the far right aisle. He led them out into the Entrance Hall and crossed over to, with other Slytherin students, an oak door with iron hinges directly left of the main stairs descending from the upper floors, center of the Entrance Hall opposing the main doors, now locked and hinged shut for the night.

Hadrian followed the torch lit stairwell made of flagstone and limestone brick down into what had to of once been dungeons for the castle. The close corridor had a very oppressive and creepy feel to it. The torches couldn't banish all of the shadows, especial from the far corners.

"Professor Snape's classrooms are to your right and left," Prefect Petezide informed, as they made their way past a set of five oak doors, two doors staggered across from three doors. "First and second years convene in the first classroom, marked as so." He directed their notice to the iron numbers. The first classroom they had passed had an iron one nailed to the center of the door, as Hadrian saw upon looking back over his shoulder.

"The Professor's office, private lab, and private store cupboard," Prefect Petezide said as he led the first years pass three more doors a bit deeper into the dungeon hall. "As Professor Snape is our Head of House, you need to know that his private lab is not to be disturbed, nor are his classes. He has office hours during the week from seven o'clock to nine o'clock. However, first year curfew is eight thirty, sharp, nightly. Weekends, he holds office hours from two o'clock to five o'clock, Saturday, and from two o'clock to three o'clock, Sunday."

Hadrian yawned, trying to store away the information in case of if he needed it.

There was a 'T' at the far end of the hall.

"The dungeons," Prefect Petezide said, motioning to their right. He led them down the left.

There was another set of stairs, a corner to the right and then they stood before a blank wall, torches to the left and right of its center.

"Asmodeus Burnswallow," Prefect Petezide said to the wall.

An open, brick archway appeared, where there had only been a brick wall moments before.

"Can anyone tell me who Asmodeus Burnswallow was?" Prefect Petezide asked, turning to the first years.

"He was a Pure-Blood knight in the 13th century of the Black, Malfoy, Peverell, Aligent Houses of Arms, in the war against Muggle governance of our peoples and other magical kindred," Ms. Nott said, before anyone else could speak up.

"Very good." Prefect Petezide smiled. "Professor Snape likes to use our passwords as a learning tool. You should study them. There is a quiz at the end of the year, the winner, sometimes winners winning jointly, receive 50 points for our house, but only if the winner or winners get every password correct."

"Cool," Greg said.

Hadrian nodded. The passwords were something to keep track of for sure and not just to access their dorms.

"Now, this is the our common room," Prefect Petezide said, leading the first years through the archway.

Hadrian let out a low whistle. Upon passing through the archway, he came into a room of rough stone walls and ceiling, which were almost cave like. The room itself was deep with three different levels. There was a flat before him, where two identical, black oak tables with armchair around them, one at his right and the other at his left, were placed directly below one of nine low hanging, green-hued orb lamps. Two stairs down was another flat with more green armchairs, matching sofas and black oak coffee tables beneath green orb lamps, along with five bookcases backed against the rough walls, filled with marked and unmarked tombs. At the far end, opposite to the entrance archway, was a high flat, seven stairs up. A fire burned at the back and center of it beneath a stone mantelpiece carved directly out of the walls, so elaborate that Hadrian was completely transfixed by it. There were two armchairs, a sofa and a single coffee table on the small flat, all beneath a singular green orb lamp, giving the flat an exclusive feel to the rest of the room.

A couple of older students trickled into the common room after them and snickered lightly at all the first years frozen in place, taking in their 'new digs'.

"Boys dorms are down the left stairs and the girls dorms are down the right. They are labled according to year." Prefect Petezide motioned to the archways to their left and right, off of the first flat, a stone railing only three feet from each side, making the archways more apparent.

"Good night, Daphne," Hadrian said and, overwhelmed, hugged the girl.

"Good night, Hadrian," Daphne held him a bit tighter, before breaking the hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hadrian let go and looked after his cousin, as she followed the girls over to the right archway. He had promised her over dinner to tell her about Aunt Petunia. In turn, she was going to tell him about his great uncle and aunt and his younger cousin, her sister, Astoria.

"Come on." Draco tugged Hadrian to the boy's dorms.

They raced through the left archway and down the stairs. Prefect Petezide was ahead of them and turned off the square stairwell on the third landing down.

"Two more boys," he said in the open door to the fifth year dorm. "Don't stay up too late unpacking. It may not feel like it but is nearly nine o'clock already."

When they reached the fifth landing, Ash did the honors of opening their dorm room door, which had iron plating marking it 'First Year - Boys'.

"Nice!" Vince said, following Ash in.

"I love Hogwarts!" Greg said, checking out the six four-poster beds lined down the deep, low ceiling, rectangular room, three on the right and three on the left. He eyed the far fireplace, which was smaller than the common room's hearth, but just as elaborately carved, with six green armchairs set before it around a single black oak coffee table.

"Guys!" Ash shouted from the now open doorway at the back of the room to the left of the fireplace. "We've our own private bath! Three sinks, two showers and a claw-foot tub. It's all carved out of the stone!"

It took a while to settle in. Hadrian's bed was between Greg and Blaise's beds, on the right side of the room. Each of them had a private desk with a silver, snake forged lamp with a green lampshade atop it and a bookcase built in above it to the right of their beds, a private wardrobe built into the foot of their beds, and a night stand with a pitcher of water, a flesh water glass, a bronze alarm clock, and a matching silver snake forged lamp with a green lampshade atop the nightstand at the left of their beds. The beds themselves had green and silver hangings, as well as a deep green comforter with the Slytherin Crest on it, a shammed pillow of the same deep green with the Slytherin Crest on it, and silver sheets with two regular feathered pillows for their twin sized bed.

Hadrian tucked himself into bed, exhausted after unpacking and storing his trunk beneath his black oak four-poster bed like the other boys. He released the hang to his right first and then lent over to set his alarm for the morning. He took one more sip of water, before releasing the hang to cover the left side of his bed, plummeting him into soft, warm darkness, even with the fire still alight in the hearth.

Before Hadrian knew it, his breaths evened and a dream of sprinting from one side of his kwoon to the other, his Si Fu encouraging him and his class to push themselves, filled his mind. A cloth with his kwoon emblem and his achieved belts in secure ties hung above his headboard. He was right at home, only now in the Wizarding World, not the Muggle World, back at Number Four, Privet Drive.


End file.
